


Build Me Up, Buttercup (Don't Break My Heart)

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: It's Like The Sirens [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Their relationship was full of fire; hot, raging, life fuelling fire.But we all know if you step too close to the flames, you’re bound to get burnt.





	Build Me Up, Buttercup (Don't Break My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so I would definitely recommend reading the previous parts first for it to make sense! Thank you for reading, I hope you like it! x

“You came.” Luke’s eyes shone with relief as he opened the hotel door to an out-of-breath Ashton at quarter to ten in the morning.

Ashton tried for a smile, his heart swelling with fondness for the man in front of him. “How could I not?”

 

\---

 

The night before, Ashton had spent hours sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, just thinking. His head turned over every possibility and every emotion he could even begin to comprehend about the situation. His eyes often landed on Michael’s sleeping form in their bed. Ashton’s heart broke at the thought of leaving him. Again.

Ashton felt like he’d turned into a monster.

Ashton was probably right.

As his eyelids started to droop heavily at around three thirty am, his mind filled with images of Luke. And the future they could have. He saw days at the beach, lazy Sunday mornings, busy Saturday nights. He saw a house he could call home. He saw a husband. He saw a life.

Michael brought the kind of thrill and intensity to his life that made Ashton feel alive. The sort of life that pumped electricity into his veins in a way that made him feel unstoppable. Their love was raw and passionate, completely in the moment and full of lust and hunger.

Ashton loved Michael. And he loved the drug that came with being with him. The side effects, however, he wasn’t so fond of. Being that wrapped up in your own sense of control means you miss out on tender moments. It means you step too far over the line and say things you don’t mean all the time, _do_ things you don’t mean, to the person you’re supposed to be in love with.

Michael and Ashton buzzed with so much power, sometimes the only other person to take that power out on was each other. Words were flung like knives to hit where they knew it would hurt the most. It was like they merely practiced on other people, just so they could show how to really make it sting when they played between themselves.

Vicious tongues spat things they didn’t mean. And sometimes. Sometimes hands curled around necks were the only way to slow down the words coming out the other’s mouth. Their relationship was full of fire; hot, raging, life fuelling fire. But we all know if you step too close to the flames you’re bound to get burnt. Breathing in that much smoke is unhealthy for anyone. And one day their lungs are going to give out, and there’s not going to be an inch of skin left to burn.

Which is why, at ten past four in the morning, Ashton curled into bed with Michael, and whispered “I’m sorry, I love you.” into his skin over and over again.

Michael woke up after the fifth “I’m sorry, I love you.” but didn’t let Ashton know. He just laid there, not letting the tears fall from his eyes, as he tried to forget that this meant goodbye.

 

 

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations


End file.
